Unlocking My Past
by A Red Jug
Summary: (CHANGED PLOT AND TITLE BUT THE STORY REMAINS) Kimiko has lost her memories due to the Wushan Geyser being used on her. She gets trapped in a hallucination but she was able to return back to the real world but no recounts of anything or anyone. She receives help from Master Fung but regaining her memories comes with lots of pain and effort.
1. Chapter 1

**Unlocking My Past**

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever wondered how it felt if you liked someone? I'm sure any sixteen year old girl like me would know how it feels. My name is Kimiko Tohomiko and I am infatuated with a schoolmate.

I won't tell you his name for now but I can tell you that he is the dreamiest boy I've ever seen in my life. He is also my first love.

It was the first day of high school and I was excited; excited to see him again. I even picked this school because I knew he was coming here. This high school- Heylin High – is the most prestigious school where geniuses from all over come to study. I studied my butt off just to get here so you can probably see the intensity of my love.

The first thing I had to do was to check the noticeboard to see the class I'm in. I scanned the board for my name and… THERE! Class 1/1! Now, to find his name… Found it! Oh my gosh! Class 1/1 too? He's in my class! This is probably the happiest day in my life!

"Ouch!" I said as someone hit my side.

I looked up to see who did it and guess who it is? Yup, it's the one and only Chase Young. The guy I've admired since the end of middle school.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, did I hit you hard?"

I can't believe it! Chase is talking to me! ME!

"O-oh yes I'm fine" I stammered.

"Ok then. Wait a minute. Aren't you that girl from the same middle school as I am? I've seen you around before. I'm sure of it. What's your name?"

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko."'

"Kimiko? You're in the same class as I am. Well since we're in the same class and all, care to walk there together?"

Walk together? Chase is asking me to walk to class together! I think I might just get a heart attack.

"Sure!" I said joyfully.

We then headed to class together, side by side. This is a dream come true! I was so happy I think I could die at any moment!

We found our class and Chase slid the wooden door open. There were people inside chatting happily and some were studying. That is expected, considering this is a school of geniuses. Chase and I were about to look for seats when I noticed that a group of girls started glaring daggers at me. So much for making no enemies in this school. I guess they're everywhere.

"Hey Chase, those girls are creeping me out with their staring. I didn't even do a thing."

"It's probable because of me. They're just jealous. Just ignore them." Chase said coldly.

"Uhh sure…"

Suddenly, the group of staring girls stood up from their places and they came walking towards me. They looked furious.

"Who do you think you are, you whore?" shouted one of them.

Her shouting caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and stare in my direction. Before I could say anything, Chase intervened.

"Who do you think you are, picking fights on the first day of school? Do you want me to report this to the principal?"

"We-we-we're sorry Chase! We didn't mean to. It's just that she was getting so close to you and we thought that we should introduce ourselves to her." Said the girl timidly.

What a coward, I thought as I rolled my eyes. But, I'm so happy Chase stood up for me! This is really going to be a good year!

"Introduce yourselves? By calling her names? That's a very unusual way of introducing. Care to teach me?" Kira sarcastically said.

Without a moment to waste, the girls ran out of the classroom; not saying another word.

As the girls left, everyone who was staring got back to whatever they were doing previously.

"Thanks Chase. I owe you one. Just name it and I'll give it."

"So you'll give me anything?"

"Yeah, anything. But not the impossible of course."

Chase leaned closer to me and he whispered, "Let's go on a date today then."

A date!? With Chase? Is he joking? Of course, I'm happy but it seems so… unreal like a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlocking My Past**

**Chapter 2**

"So will you go?"

YES! I obviously wanted to go! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!

"Yeah it's fine with me." I said as calmly as I could.

Chase's POV

Yes! I did it! I actually did it! I can't believe that there is someone as naïve as her on this planet…

Kimiko's POV

Strike! Nice one, Kimiko! You've just earned yourself a date with Chase! Oh yeah! I was so caught up on my happiness that I forgot I was in school. I hurriedly went to my seat as it was 7:59 and homeroom starts in a minute.

A man in a black suit walked in the classroom. He was supposedly our homeroom teacher.

"Alright everyone, back to your seats!" he said. "I welcome you freshmen for choosing Heylin High. I hope you will get along well with everyone as of now; we will draw lots to decide the seating arrangement. Please get along well with your partners! Oh right, my name Mr Fung."

Mr Fung then began writing everyone's names on slips of paper; I wondered who was going to be my partner. I hope it would be Chase.

"Kimiko, it's your turn to draw a lot." Said Mr Fung.

I stood up and walked towards the cardboard box. I was praying really hard that I would get Chase. I started shifting my hand around the box full of papers. When I felt like it was the right time, I drew out a piece of paper and proceeded back to my desk.

I opened the slip of paper. Oh what luck. Sadly, it wasn't Chase. It was someone by the name of Ashley.

"I guess you're my new partner."

I turned around as the voice sounded familiar. It was the girl that called me a whore earlier on. Great, just great.

Ashley took a seat and she started to whisper to me, "Hey, I'm sorry about the name-calling earlier. I think I should tell you the truth about this whole school and Chase."

The truth? What was she talking about?

"You look rather confused Kimiko…" Ashley said to me.

Obviously I was. I am a new student after all and it takes a while for newbies to learn the ropes. And what was she on about? I think she's crazy. First off, she insults me and now, she's acting like she knew me for years!

"What are you scheming?" I said to her dangerously and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Nothing! If you were gonna suspect somebody, it better be Chase. I tell you, that guy is up to something,"

I was infuriated with Ashley for saying such things about Chase! No one accuses him without answering to me!

"Chase is the nicest guy I know and he has done nothing to deserve such insults… especially from the likes of you!" I shouted in Ashley's face.

It seems that I shouted a little too loudly at Ashley because right now, the entire class is staring at me; including Chase. Ohhh I am in deep shit! Chase just heard me! I wonder I much of a fool I will become this year…

"Nice to know you think of me that way, Kimiko," Chase said in his super silky smooth voice.

I didn't turn around to face him; I was so embarrassed right now and I am blushing redder than a tomato for sure. Can't let Chase see me like this…

"Um, thanks?" I said as I slowly turned around after regaining my composure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlocking My Past**

**Chapter 3**

"Ok, I'll start off with telling you why I called you a whore earlier. To be honest, we were trying to avoid suspicion."

"Avoid what suspicion?"

"Suspicion from Chase, duh. In truth, he works for an organisation. An organisation that is associated with this school and they are a huge threat to society. I had to act like a bully so I won't blow my cover. I, too, work in an organisation but it isn't bad like Chase's. Together with my friends, we work to protect this school from outside threats, like Chase's organisation- The HHS.

I tried to absorb all this information at once. So, Chase is a villain? I just found it hard to believe. With his charisma and good looks, who would think that he was one? Certainly not me. To be honest, what Ashley has just told me seems pretty dubious. Maybe I should question her further…

"If this school's enemy is Chase, then why did they enrol him? They should be keeping him away, not in it right?"

"That's why we have the organisation that I serve! Weren't you listening to anything I was saying?"

"I was!" I snapped.

"Whatever. Anyway, this school isn't what you think it is. Sure, it seems normal; the usual lessons you can get at any other school but it also trains the students in martial arts and some students even have special abilities."

Martial arts? That's new. Seriously, whatever Ashley is saying is sounding stranger and weirder to me.

"Special abilities? Like what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Like that boy over there," Ashley pointed at a tanned boy with brown hair and green eyes. "Oh, Raimundo!" she called. "Could you come here for a sec?"

When Ashley said that, it really gave me the shivers. It sounded too nice to be her. Hmm, she probably likes him.

"Sup, Ashley." He said to her. Then, he turned to me and said, "Hey, it's you! The girl that shouted just now right?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me," I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Kimiko."

"Hey, Raimundo, I just told her about your skills and she's doubtful. Could you prove it to her?" Ashley said a little too sweetly and I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

I crossed my arms over my chest; no way he has "special abilities" or whatever. It's just impossible.

"Sure…" he said as he said some words which I didn't quite catch and when I looked down on the ground, I was actually levitating about an inch above the ground!

I got a bit scared and I was amazed at the same time; this guy can conjure wind! Unbelievable!

"Wow, how'd you do that?" I said in awe.

"I dunno, I was born with it," he said simply.

"What about you Ashley? Do you have powers like him?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Nah, not me. Guess I'm just not gifted…"

Ashley sounded a little sad, I probably shouldn't have asked.

I decided to change the subject, "Do you think I have abilities like Raimundo?"

"I have a slight feeling… There's something special about you, no doubt about it and don't ask me how I know, I just do."

I smiled at her and Raimundo; this was definitely going to be a very interesting and extraordinary school year…


	4. Chapter 4

**Unlocking My Past**

**Chapter 4**

It was now 2:00. I was supposed to meet Ashley at some 'Meeting Room'. Come to think of it, she wasn't in class the whole day. I wonder what she's up to.

I walked up the stairs and walked along the aisles of level three. It was a desolate storey in this part of the school and I was starting to worry if I would ever find the room in time. I was really looking forward to that date with Chase.

"I finally found it!"

I skipped around the entrance of the Meeting Room, elated that I have successfully located the room which was at the end of the hallway.

Suddenly, the wooden doors of the Meeting Room slid open and out came a boy who had a big yellow round head. He smiled at me but I could tell he was quite shocked to see an unfamiliar face open the doors.

"And who might you be?" he asked me.

"Oh, I'm Kimiko Tohomiko, Ashley's classmate. She asked me to meet her here."

"Nice meeting you Kimiko. I'm Omi and I can control Water!" he said proudly.

This guy certainly has an ego bigger than his head…

A familiar blonde girl was peeping through the gap that the door made and she squealed excitedly, "Oh Kimiko! I thought you would never come!"

"Well, you could have at least told me how to get here you know?" I scolded her. "I took a freaking long time to get here!"

"Oh, sorry! I know this place can be a little tricky to find. Good to see you managed to find you way around. Never mind that, come and sit down! We have plenty of things to fill you in about!" Ashley said as she patted a sofa beside her.

I gladly took a seat; my legs were aching from all that walking just to find this blasted place…

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my classmate, Kimiko Tohomiko! I believe she will be a valuable asset to us and will help fight for our cause!" Ashley declared to the other members in the room.

I did a quick scan on the people; there were very few, about less than 10? There was Ashley, Omi, Raimundo and some really pale boy with red hair. I think he's an albino. Oh, and not forgetting myself.

"Really?" Omi asked. "I am most pleased that you would join us in defeating Chase Young, Kimiko. Especially since you are a girl!"

I glared at him… What did he mean I was a girl? Girls could do anything guys could! "Hey! What did you mean by that?" I glared daggers at him.

"I-I just meant that very few girls would fight for us. They all side Chase if you know what I mean," Omi said timidly.

"Oh yeah, I guess," I muttered. I wondered if this was going to take very long. I mean, my date was so much more important than joining these losers in whatever they say they're fighting for. Irritated that I might be kept here longer than expected, I told them, "Uh, sorry guys but I really gotta go right now."

"Oh the toilet is just on the right side of this room; you won't miss it," Raimundo said. I wondered if he was trying to be nice or a jerk but I figured it was the latter as he started snickering.

"Very funny, I'm in a hurry so of you'll excuse me," I said as quickly as I could before rushing out of the door. I didn't even stop when they asked me to come back.

I heaved a sigh as I leaned myself against the front gate of the school. I'm glad I escaped; it was getting weird in there and I definitely did not want to stick around! I had stuff to do before the date, I mean; I wouldn't want to look too shabby now did I?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello people! I know it's my first time putting in this but to be honest, I have a huge writer's block and I have no idea how to continue the story… It will take me awhile to think up of a good plot or maybe I'm just a terrible writer. I realised that people have been reading but no reviews! I'm sad because reviews let me know what you guys think of my story! Ok, enough of my blabbering, on with the story!**

**Unlocking My Past**

**Chapter 5**

Right now, I was at home preparing for my wonderful date with Chase. I was really looking forward to it but I had second thoughts when I thought about what Ashley had told me that morning. Was Chase really a bad guy and could I trust him?

Well, he _did _seem like a decent guy, cute face and totally trustable. At least that's what my heart tells me but my brain says otherwise. There was definitely some truth behind Ashley's words but I still don't know her well enough to be able to fully trust her. Same could be said for Chase but he's a different story.

I got sick of thinking what that dummy Ashley said so I quickly went out of my house to go to the meeting place an hour earlier. Maybe some shopping would do the trick to clear my clouded mind. I walked slowly along the pathway that led to the train station which was the meeting place we had agreed on and guess what? I saw Chase! He was there but not waiting for me. He appeared to be doing something else. Seeing that I still have an hour before the date, I decided to stalk him. After all, I must be ahead of my rivals in knowing all his secrets so I followed him.

(15 mins have passed)

Ugh, he's so boring I've been following him like a dog for pass 15 minutes. Seriously, I think I need to get a life. Oh, wait! Forget what I just said because he is going to some secluded area. I hid behind a nearby pillar and I couldn't believe what I just saw! Chase had just opened some sort of vortex and he jumped in it! Once he was gone, I came out of my hiding place and dashed for the portal and jumped in too.

My back and shoulders were aching so badly and that woke me up with a start. I fluttered open my eyes and I was on grass, lying down! That explains the aches but other than that, I have absolutely no freaking idea where that stupid portal led me! Off in the distance, I saw a building which looked very much like a temple and seeing as there probably could be people to help me, I headed for the temple. But still, Chase went in here too but I don't see him around. What happened to him? Shouldn't all portals lead to the same place?

**A/N: I know, I know. It's very short but I just wanted to put it in separate chapters when Kimiko actually meets the rest of them. I'm sure that's what you predicted when she saw the temple. Duh!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes! I have managed to come up with a decent plot and as you have already noticed, I changed the title and the summary and all that. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! So far, this is my favourite one!**

**Unlocking My Past**

**Chapter 6**

As I approached the temple, I happened to see two very familiar figures and another one that also looked familiar but I didn't know who exactly it was. When I got closer, I saw that the two familiar people were Raimundo and Omi and the third one was some cowboy.

"Kim, where have you been?" Raimundo asked, sounding worried.

"Yes, Kimiko. We were wondering where you have gone off for so long. What made you leave?" Omi asked as well.

"Well, I'm just glad you're back, little lady," said the cowboy.

"Raimundo, Omi?" I raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were in school?"

"What school? Did you get a concussion or something?" Raimundo questioned me.

This is so strange… How could they not remember being in school and how in the world did they get here too? I thought only Chase and I got through. Maybe I should ask them…

"Hey Raimundo," I began. "Did you and Omi happen to go through a portal to get here?"

Just as I said that, the three boys began to laugh! They must have thought I was crazy or something.

Wiping a tear, Raimundo spoke again, "Ahaha, what portal? What the heck are you talking about Kim? I really think you had hit your head. Hard."

"I DID NOT!" I said, screaming at his face. "I'm serious guys! I saw Chase Young going through this portal and I was stalking him and I went through too and then, I ended up here and I don't even know where Chase has gotten to…"

"You were with Chase Young?" Omi asked me incredulously.

It sounded like he was surprised to hear that I was with Chase. I wonder why… "What's wrong with me being with Chase?"

"Everything about it is wrong!" Raimundo shouted. "Kimiko, HE'S the EMEMY! Why were you with him?"

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. They were scary; shouting at me like I had just committed a deadly crime. I didn't see what the problem with Chase was so why did everyone else? This was so messed up. Maybe this place is some kind of parallel universe! Yeah! That's got to be it! I really want to go back now…

"Now young monks, let Kimiko rest. She must have been exhausted coming here and with you bombarding her with questions," said an old, bald guy. "Why not you three do your chores while I speak with Kimiko?"

The three boys groaned in unison. I guess I would have done so too; I hated doing chores and cleaning up messes that weren't my own.

"I presume that you do not remember who I am, correct?" the old monk asked me and I nodded.

"I am Master Fung and you are Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire. You train here at this temple together with Omi, Clay and Raimundo and they are the Dragons of Water, Earth and Wind," Master Fung said calmly and clearly for Kimiko to process.

"Then what about that school I was in and the people?" I asked, still curious to know how those people ended up here like me.

"That was just a hallucination and as Raimundo stated earlier, Chase Young, the enemy, erased your memory with the Wushan Geyser."

"Wushan Geyser? What's that?"

"It's a Shen Gong Wu. You and the other monks including Dojo have been travelling around the world in search of them. They are ancient artefacts that have powers," he explained.

"Oh, I get it now… I kind of remember all this happening but my memory has been very foggy. What can I do to get my memory back?"

"I don't really know, Kimiko. The effects of the Wushan Geyser are permanent and only a very skilled warrior would know how to get them back," he said in his still calm voice.

"I don't know anyone like that… I know! What about using a Shen Gong Wu? You said they had powers and maybe if I could remember my past, I could remember everything that had happened!" I said excitedly, proud of my quick thinking.

"Very wise, Kimiko. Perhaps you can use the Sands of Time but I'm afraid that it was hidden in the future by Old Omi who hid it there because it was too powerful."

"What?" I sighed. This was going to be tough… "Is there a way I can travel to the future without using the Sands of Time?"

"Indeed. Omi used the Orb of Tornami to travel to the future by freezing himself. Maybe you could do the same."

I jumped for joy, literally. Yes! There was a way! I could gain back my memories and everything would be okay! "Thank you, Master Fung!" I said as I ran to where Omi and the others were to borrow the Orb of Tornami.

"Wait, Kimiko!" Master Fung shouted. I turned back and he began speaking again, "There is another problem. We don't know which time Old Omi hid the Sands of Time and if you don't know which time to travel to, you could be stuck in the future forever."

Ahh… Yet another problem. "So how am I supposed to know which time to go to if no one knows?" I said. I felt like all hope was almost lost because no one in the world would know which time on future Old Omi hid the darn Shen Gong Wu.

"Do not fret because there is still a way," Master Fung coaxed.

"Really? How?"

"There is a Shen Gong Wu called Eagle Scope and when used with the Fountain of Hui, the user is able to unlock the secrets of the universe and I believe will reveal the time that Old Omi hid it. And as an added bonus, _probably_ the location as well."

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road! So where are the Eagle Scope and Fountain of Hui?" I asked.

"We do have the Fountain of Hui in the Shen Gong Wu vault but unfortunately, the Eagle Scope is with Chase Young."

"And where is Chase Young exactly?" I questioned him. Personally, this was getting quite frustrating for me. Just for one stupid Shen Gong Wu, I have to go on this long,_ long _quest to get it and who knows if I will actually remember anything if I travel back in time?

"Dojo should know where he lives. After all, he's been there, isn't that right Dojo?" Raimundo said as he walked towards Master Fung and me.

"He lives in a creepy looking volcano," said a green, miniature sized dragon that popped out from under Clay's hat. He was shivering and my guess is that he's afraid of Chase.

"Can you take me there, Dojo?" I asked.

"There is no way I am going back there! He wanted to EAT me!" Dojo said, clearly terrified.

"But I don't exactly know where it is and only you know…" I said as I pouted my best puppy dog pout and I wetted my eyes just to give it more effect.

After much pleading, he finally agreed to take me there but before I left, I made sure I had the Fountain of Hui and Orb of Tornami with me. I climbed onto Dojo's back when he enlarged himself and said my goodbyes to the guys and Master Fung but before I left, Omi gave me the Eye of Dashi, a timer and a voice recorder.

"What's all this for?" I asked, curious as to why he gave me such things.

"You'll know when the time comes, Kimiko," was all he said before Dojo took off for the skies and we flew off to Chase's place.


End file.
